


Midnight on the Soul

by Yandere_writer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, reader insert - Fandom, yandere - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dark, F/M, Knight Keith, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Queen Reader, Royalty AU, Twisted, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_writer/pseuds/Yandere_writer
Summary: Keith is your most trusted knight. With all these murders happening, You, the queen,  feel safe when he's around. and that's the illusion he counts on, in order to win your heart.





	1. Everything I do, is for you

The kingdom was quiet as the night rolled in, the commoners returning home and shutting their doors for the evening. And it would’ve been enjoyable if it wasn’t for the fact that nights like this make you the most apprehensive. Peaceful nights such as these sometimes end with a blood curdling scream, and the next morning will start with another body being found. 

You sigh out while brushing your hair, looking out the window periodically, wondering if another innocent soul was about to meet their demise. It was a terrifying thought, not knowing who would be struck next. And it made your stomach sink as you still haven't found the perpetrator, and that made you feel as if you’ve failed your beloved kingdom. 

You place the brush down on the nightstand, rubbing your temples to try and ease the pain throbbing across your head. This was taking a tremendous toll on your health, and you aren’t sure how much more you can take without taking permanent damage. “My Queen” a voice sounds through the door “may I come in?”. 

You turn around with a smile, knowing it was your loyal knight, and best friend, Sir Keith Kogane. “I’m still so shocked you ask, my good knight, when you’ve shared these chambers with me as a child”. You open the door, clad in your nightwear, allowing him inside for a late night chat. “What’s the matter? Has another drunkard caused mayhem in the streets again?” you ask while sitting on the edge of your bed. 

Keith gave a small laugh, shaking his head while sitting next to you. His hand wanted to hold yours, like you used to when you two were younger. When you two were scared and went on adventures in the woods to have one another’s back. But those days have faded, becoming colder than the first frost. And he blames the council and commoners for changing your mind. They deemed it unprofessional to be in contact with a man you weren’t married to. 

His fingers twitch as he tries to speak, looking you in your beautiful, brilliant bright eyes. His mouth goes dry as he finally snaps out of his little haze, blushing a bit when you give him a concerned expression. “Sorry lady Y/N, I just...I wanted to see how you were doing, I’ve noticed you didn’t finish your dinner tonight. You know, your mother didn’t scold you to finish just because she was strict” he chuckled. You roll your eyes, remembering how your dear mother would make you do everything by the book. But she did it because she wanted you to grow up proper, to grow up healthy. 

Hopefully she and your father are reunited in the heavens. 

“No, she didn’t waste her breath on me, you’re correct. I just feel like such a terrible queen...These murders have been happening for almost a year now, and I haven’t even an iota of an idea of who it could be. I just know they use me as motivation, be it for love or hate”. You weren’t sure if these attacks were to make a statement on how loved you were, or how hated. You just know the perpetrator screams “This is for the queen!” before enacting the brutal slaughter. 

Keith watched your eyes water up, and his heart wanted to rip apart. He knew this was stressing you out, and had a great idea on how to calm you down. “My queen...Remember when we were younger, and we made a pact or two?”. You nod, wiping your eyes while trying to stop yourself from crying. “Yes, why? Did I break a rule?” you joke, sniffling softly. Keith shakes his head, slowly reaching to grab your hand. 

“One of those pacts, was one of my loyalty and bravery for you. I know you feel as if you’re failing, but you aren’t! And if no one else will be on your side, I always will be! You have nothing to fear as long as I am here by your side! Whatever happens, I’ll stay your loyal knight, and do whatever I can to please you, my queen”. 

You sit there silently, soaking in his words, and trying to stop yourself from tearing up again. Keith has always been there, been by your side, and you’ve done the same. You can’t believe your so blessed with a man such as him as a best friend and a knight. “I wish I could repay you, give you more than just a verbal thanks...You’re the best knight, and friend, that anyone could ask for”. 

Keith gives your hand a soft clench, pressing his head against yours. You both stare into one another's eyes for a few seconds,Keith so badly wanting to close the distance and taste you upon his lips. But he composes himself, pulls away and kisses the top of your hand. “You owe me nothing, everything I do, I do for you, my queen….”.


	2. Blood, Blood, Gallons of the stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Being the psycho he is at night turning into a loving friend during the day

It’s really a shame that the people of this kingdom show little to no respect towards the queen. To act as if they’re any better, any more capable of running this lovely kingdom, makes Keith's blood want to boil. They’re all drunks and wenches, making a fool of themselves. 

You’ve run this kingdom better than your mother and father ever could, Gods rest their souls. You gave these bastards and whores such a recovery, healing their wounds after the lovely king and queen perished in that “accident”. Keith smirks thinking of how you and him used to play under their rule, always causing trouble for the dear maids. 

But then they began making plans. Plans that would tear you and him apart if they ever went through. Words such as “Betrothed” and “Marry off” where all he remembered before he set his plan into motion. The next few days go by, and they’re “Accidentally” ran off a cliff by another carriage. That carriage having a “rogue horse” that was angry and out of control. Sometimes Keith wishes he could pat himself on the back with what he comes up with. 

Keith remembers how heart broken you were, how you didn’t leave your room for hours. But you showed how strong you were, taking their place and showing you had not only the brains, but the guts and courage to rule as the new Queen. And these people act as if it isn’t a magnificent feat. 

Keith wipes his forehead as he finished cutting into the skin of another victim, one who dared call you a “foxy lady who could polish his sword”. The man didn’t go peacefully, none of them ever did. The blood pooling around his hacked body permeates through the air, making his stomach turn sour for a moment. Keith covers his nose and mouth to help, turning away and trying to inhale fresh air so he can get through with this kill and head back to his chambers. 

The night drones on, the soapy water washing away the memory of what happened, for now anyway. Keith makes sure to get every inch of his skin, even going under his nails and making sure no trace of blood is upon him. It’s early morning when he steps out, his eyes tired but his mind at ease, as he finished off another vile, repugnant shell of a man from the streets. 

“My lady, are you awake?” Keith asked, hearing your bed creak. His face heats up hearing a soft moan before you answer, opening the door while holding your sides. “Why are you up so early? Did my...well...noises awaken you?” you ask with a soft blush dusting your cheeks. Oh Keith's imagination ran wild, wondering what you could’ve been doing to make such lewd noises. 

“Well, no, t’was the roosters across the way. Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?”. You shake your head, biting your lip to try and politely tell him you were close to your monthly. “It’s just a woman's curse, the pain is keeping me up is all. M-might i ask you a favor?”. You feel so embarrassed for what you’re about to ask, but Keith seems more than eager to help. 

“Lady Y/N, if you need me to fetch you some torn linens, just say so, this isn’t my first time with a lady who’s suffering Satan's waterfall”.   
You give a small gasp of shock, playfully hitting his arm and covering your face. “Oh must you be so forward with it? It’s embarrassing enough! A Queen can’t be-” a finger to your lips stifles your protests, your knight giving you a gentle expression. “Madam, it’s natural. There’s no shame in what your body does. I’ll be back with some warm water and some cloth, and if needed, some sweets”. 

You hide your face again, but murmur a thanks, looking up again with a smile. “What would I do without you, my best friend and loyal knight? Hard to believe you haven’t met a fair maiden yet. I owe you a fun night on the town once my duties are finished for the day”. 

Keith chuckles, kissing your hand before turning down the hall, looking over his shoulder to say “You owe me nothing, I do this for you, my Queen”.


	3. Sinful Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieth spies on you as you shower, after you helped clean his battle wounds

“Stay still! Keith, I have to do this! You could get sick! “ You scold, dabbing alcohol on his wounds. His arms were covered in blood and deep gashes, and he wasn’t exactly cooperating with your medical care. Keith winces, nerves jumping at the sting from the medicine soaked rag brushing over his skin. “How did you get these anyhow?”.

Keith hissed as you pressed against another cut, trying to grit his teeth and bare it. “Thief had a hidden knife, we fought but he got away. I didn’t mean to fail you, my Queen” he said while averting his gaze. You scoff, wringing the fabric into the bucket of water next to you, placing a thankful kiss upon his forehead. “You didn’t fail me, nor did you fail the people. You fought, you tried to do what was right, and that’s all I can ask from a knight”. 

Oh those petal soft lips teased him. A kiss from you is welcomed, but not enough to keep his darker side sated. He felt blood rushing south, and quickly stood from his seat. “M-my lady, I thank you, especially for cleaning my wounds better than I would have. Perhaps you should clean up while I wrap the cuts? You’re covered in my blood and, well...that won’t look good to the people now would it?”. He had a playful smile, watching as you groan and look down on your dress. 

“I suppose you’re right, I’ll go wash up and you can go lie down, alright?”. You grab your nightgown, letting your hair down as you walk towards your bathroom, not aware of Keith’s burning gaze. He felt such a dark desire surging through him. Fantasies flooded his mind as he quietly followed you, making sure that the door didn’t shut all the way. He places the dagger he carried into the space between the door and the door frame, giving him enough room to peek in. 

Oh, your body was glorious like this, soaking in the bubbly waters and begging to be kissed and worshiped. Your humming was music to his ears, and how you sigh as the warm water relaxes your muscles only made his member throb harder. Keith wanted to sink his teeth into your flesh, watch as it bloomed with red and purple, how it would accept his mark. Christ, how he wants to claim you as his, have you branded as his lover for eternity. 

His hand slowly squeezes his cock, making him shudder from the friction. No, no he can’t spend yet, he has to wait, has to savor this rare gift given him. He continues to massage his member while you wash your breasts and arms, singing softly. The water glistens on your breasts, soap dripping off them slowly, as if imitating how Kieth wanted to slowly caress them himself. The Gods must be torturing him, teasing him like a starved beast near a butchery. 

His hand roughly squeezes the shaft of his cock, trying to stop himself from spending too soon as he continues to watch you bathe. A few more wondrous moments pass by, before you emerge from the tub, drying off and giving quite the show as you stretch, dry off, and dress yourself. 

Keith swallowed down a moan, backing away slowly and trying to compose himself. He needed to go to his chambers swiftly, before he got caught and questioned on his “tented pants”. He made a mad dash to his bed, shutting his door and huffing out a pained breath as his cock chafed against the fabric of his garments. “Oh, sweet Y/N, the sinful things you make me do” He grunts out, his back pressed against the wall as his hand pumps his shaft in slow, teasing strokes. He imagined having you kneeling before him, touching him like this and telling him how eager you are to please him. 

“Oh Gods-” he breathes out, unaware he was holding in a breath as the fantasies continue. Some ranged from him worshiping every inch of you, not missing an inch of skin. Others were of you begging him, pleading for more or to stop from too much bliss. His hips fuck into his fist while he bites down on his lip, muffling himself as he climaxed into his hand, your name begging to leave his tongue. 

His head lolls back on the wall, the sweat covering his forehead while he catches his breath. Keith felt so dirty, pleasuring himself to you while you were none the wiser. Can he really be shamed? He’s loved you for so long, he’s bound to need release! And maybe soon, you and him will help relieve one another. 

After all, that pact you two made long ago is about to come to fruition, as your twenty fifth birthday was in just a fortnight. As long as no suitors try and marry you, (and they won’t, not if he can help it,) then he’ll have you in his arms, and never let go.


	4. Fight to love, Love to Fight

You sigh, leaning over the veranda, eyes staring up at the stars as the night settles in. A soft breeze moves your hair ever so gently, your eyes closed as you soak in what little peace you could get. “Milady?” A voice asks quietly, rapping against the door softly so you weren’t too startled. 

You sigh, turning around and giving a gentle look. “Shiro? Whatever is the matter? How can I help one of my parents warriors?” you say with a soft smile. Shiro has been around longer than Keith, a few years older than you yourself. He lost an arm defending your family, but miraculously survived. He's truly a wonderful warrior, you admire his fighting spirit and honor for the family.

When you were but a decade old, he was nearing an adult, seventeen at the time if you recall correctly. But you didn’t want to think about age at the moment, not when you new what had to happen before your own birthday. 

Shiro walks up to you with a solemn, but understanding expression. “It was today, years ago, when you lost them. When We all lost them” he said with a tinge of remorse. “Milady, you mustn't blame yourself. We did an investigation, t’was simply a rogue horse and carriage...You cannot bear the guilt of something you had no control over”. 

You tear up, leaning into his chest with a sob, letting tears stream down your face. You were about to pull away, profusely apologize for acting so unprofessional, but his arms wrap around you, and hold you closer. “Milady Y/N, It’s hard to let go when you were so close, but dwelling in the past won’t make your heart heal either”. 

You know that. You were quite aware that you needed to move on, deal with the kingdom, be who you were raised to be. “Yeah, I know I have to move on, thanks for the obvious advice” you say half serious, listening to his chest rumble with a chuckle. “You can still miss them, but you can also heal while honoring their memory. Honor them and thrive, that’s all you can do”.

You look up as you wipe your tears, soaking in the wisdom he always dished out when you were younger. Always one to try and be a teacher. At least now he trains the knights in waiting, giving them the father figure most would die for. But to you he was a close friend, much like Keith. “Thank you Sir Shiro, that gives me comfort. But alas my mind is weary for other reasons as well, my upcoming birthday is not one I wish to celebrate”. 

Shiro wipes your tear-streaked face, leaning closer, your lips nearly brushing his own. “That’s something I wish to discuss as well. I know you fear the council telling you to just pick a suitor...So I figured, I could buy you some more time before a marriage is forced upon you”. His hands shake slightly, lacing his fingers with yours. 

You blush and worry your lip, before seeing what the handsome man was getting at. “You wish to court me? But aren’t there prettier ladies than I? Surely you-” “I want you my queen, but I want to woo you, sweep you off your feet, and see a genuine smile before I plan anything lewd”. Shiro admits, pressing your foreheads together. You stare up into his piercing gaze, wanting desperately to close the gap, but you turn away, leaving his hold and staring back over your beautiful kingdom. “Shiro, I want you to court me, I do, but you must understand that this kingdom needs structure, it HAS structure, its growing. I can’t lose it all over a man who claims to love me. I need to know, I need you to show me, that you love this kingdom as much as you claim to love me”. 

Shiro walks over, turning you to face him as he gestures to his prosthetic arm “I lost an arm for your family, I’ll gladly lose my life defending this kingdom. Give it some thought Milady, just know I love you, and all of these people, and would risk my very chance of getting into heaven for both”. 

You give a snort as he gestures to his arm, figuring you should’ve seen that as a sign he’s dedicated. But in your defense, his confession is out of the blue. And it’s more of a chance at loving you than having already been in love. But, considering your options, it’s either marry a possible brute from the isles over yonder, or marry a man you grew up knowing and at least having a mutual respect and understanding. “We’ll see, Sir Shiro, If you sweep me off my feet. You may court me. You have my consent”. 

Shiro smiled, kissing the top of your forehead, and wishing you a goodnight. While he leaves the veranda, he feels a pair of eyes watching him, as if he was being preyed upon by a mountain lion. But these castle walls hold many spirits, he figured the ones before him were just watching over him. He was half right, he was being watched over. 

But not by guardian angels, by a man with a demon fury bubbling inside like lava. Keith heard everything, SAW everything, and now has to plan the death of a man who helped train him. Shiro can’t corrupt your heart, he doesn’t deserve you. “Yet another death, in the name of my beloved queen…” He murmurs, dashing around the corner and up-turning the hood on his cloak. He has someone who can help with this, as this death has to be done with no traces back to him or even the kingdom. 

His footsteps echo down the tiled streets until he reaches the alley behind an apothecary. There, a silhouette turns to face him with a wicked smile. “Knew one day the royals would come to me for my work, lemme guess, need some traitor king killed? Member of the council need a mysterious illness?”. 

“Cut the cute talk. I’m here for business, Lance. Can you help or not?”. Keith kept his hood on, but pulled out a bag of coins. “I need someone to catch an illness they can’t recover from, and I understand you have potions”. Looking at the bag of coin, Lance emerges from the shadows with a grin, motioning to the door in the back. “Let me show you what I got”.


	5. Elixirs for Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snakes come in many forms. Lance proves that to Keith.

Lance makes a show of undoing a few latches and locks to enter the more than illegal potions shoppe. “Careful, my pet snakes like to make friends by wrapping around their legs” he warns, chuckling when he saw Keith’s less than amused expression. “Pet snakes? You mean test subjects and free ingredients”. Lance opens the door with a loud creak, rolling his eyes at how Keith put it. Rude. “For a stuck up royal servant, I suppose you’re half correct”. He leads Keith inside, hearing the man mumble about how he’s “Not stuck up”. 

The room was filled with potions and elixirs of all shapes, colors, uses and aromas. Though this apothecary was miles from the kingdom, it had quite the stash of quality ingredients. Keith examined a bottle labeled with an image of a snake wrapping around the human heart. “Ah ah ah! Careful with that one! One wrong dose and your heart will stop.Or you'll grow two. Either way? Bad news!” Lance warns snatching it away swiftly. 

Keith quirks an eyebrow, watching as he places it back on the myriad of shelves around the room. “What’s it do? It didn’t have a real label, just a drawing”. It was odd, seeing so many bottles and only a few didn’t have any names. Lance just gives him a mischievous look, walking towards the back “Let’s just say its a work in progress, and may or may not force you to tell the truth. Or spew blatant lies, I haven’t decided”. 

Keith just hums, watching the bottle sit atop the shelf. Calling to him almost, beckoning him to snatch it. “Let’s say you make it a potion of lies. What could possibly happen?” he asked while following Lance, thinking maybe Shiro wasn’t knocking on death’s door after all. “Well, I haven’t worked out the kinks.When I fed a bit to a criminal who stole a few coins, he began spouting odd premonitions. Something ‘bout moving pictures and women in pantaloons. Isn’t that just the damnedest thing?”. 

Keith hums, listening and grinning like a wolf that’s found a rabbits den. If he could get a hold of a more stable version, he could make Shiro an enemy of you and possible others. But he can’t risk it when it’s still in the making. “Listen, Keith, “ Lance asks while petting a boa wrapping around his shoulders, “Usually, it’s no business of mine why a patron needs what they buy. But we’ve known one another for a while. I've given you some bandages here and there. I have to ask, is this to cover your tracks for whatever else you’ve been doing?”. 

Keith glares, locking eyes with the potions man. “What do you mean? What do you know?”. Shit, does he know? Does he know everything? If so then how? Does he have a loose end to take care of? “Answer me!”. 

Lance snaps his fingers, not answering. Keith grunts in frustration, about to draw his dagger when the yellow boa stiffens, its jaw unhinging in a warning. Lance kissed the top of the snakes head, looking over at the confused and defensive man with a sly smile. “I use my pets as my little spies. Gotta say, love your work and your methods. I kept quiet for a reason, I knew you’d come to me soon”. He snaps his fingers again, the boa wrapping around Keith and making him drop his weapon.  
Keith struggled, his eyes growing wide with panic when another snake crawled up his legs, helping its sibling. “I see that you’re heart is dark, and longs for the affections of your queen. If I get a few favors done, I’ll keep this our little secret. If you speak of it to anyone, we both get the guillotine.” Lance trails his fingers over Keith’s jaw, chuckling when the boa began giving him little kisses. “He likes you. Don’t do anything to make him mad, you might be his next snack”. 

Keith clenched his jaw as the scaly bastard began slithering around his neck, all while Lance watched with amusement. “We have a deal? I would hate for your queen to wonder where her sweet knight has disappeared too. Lost in the intestines of a beloved pet in a medicine shoppe”. 

Keith wanted to slit the mans throat, but his hands were tied at the moment. He thought it over, figuring that if Lance lives, and he does a few favors, he can get all the more closer to winning your heart. “Fine. it’s a deal. Now call off your freaky-” he gets cut off with the snake tightening around his throat “-I mean lovely, ngh, pets off of me”. 

Lance gives a playful and triumphant grin, lips tugged into a pleased smile as he snaps and lets Keith retrieve his fallen dagger on the floor. “Oh good! I need that for what we’re about to do next. You know, blood pacts and all. You know all about pacts, don’t you?” he teased, seeing how Keith wanted to lunge at him. 

“If you kill me, my pets have ways to expose you. I wouldn’t let that temper get the best of you, if I was in your shoes”. He drags the blade over Keith's hand, and his own, faster than Keith had time to ask how the hell he knew that you and him used to make deals. “If you break this deal, i’ll know, i’ll feel it in my soul. Same goes for me, If I blab, You’ll know, and only then when the deal is broken can you take revenge on me. And I’ll get to confess your own sins to the queen if you don’t hold up your end”. 

He holds out his bleeding hand, waiting for Keith's answer. The room seemed to spin as Keith soaked in all of this, seeing so many more doors opening and seeing so many more ways to win you. He shakes the magicians hand, eyes locking with determination. “What are your demands?”.


End file.
